Laptops
by GinnyPotter101
Summary: Colin Creevey's family had just inherited a lot of money so Colin decides to buy Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Parvati laptops. Look at what they are doing with it!
1. ChApTeR oNe

A/N: I know some of you guys are like, "Oh My God! ANOTHER story?!" Well, I'm sorry. I was talking to some of my friends online and I just decided to make a story like that about our dear Harry Potter and Co.  
  
Summary: Colin Creevey's family had just inherited a lot of money so Colin decides to buy Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Parvati laptops. Look at what they are doing with it!  
  
A/N 2: And these are just IM's unless I feel like making them have conversations. And this is over Summer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize! =P  
  
~_~ F. Y. I. ~_~  
  
Ron: WeaselKing Hermione: GrangerQueen Harry: ProngsieJunior Ginny: HotTemperedGin Neville: Longbottom97 Luna: LoonyLuna Dean: DeanIsAnArtist Parvati: DivintionGirl Seamus: FinniganBoy80 Lavender: PrincessUnicornsClouds Colin: MugglePhotographer  
  
~_~ F. Y. I. ~_~  
  
WeaselKing: Hey Colin, thanks for the laptop.  
  
MugglePhotographer: Yeah, no problem. After all the things you've done for me, you guys all deserve it.  
  
ProngsieJunior: Awww, Colin. It wasn't that much. : :blushes: :  
  
HotTemperedGin: Isn't that cute? Mr. Potter blushing...  
  
ProngsieJunior: Shut up, Gin.  
  
GrangerQueen: No need for foul language here.  
  
WeaselKing: I was wondering why she kept quiet... : :sniggers: :  
  
GrangerQueen: You shut up, Weasley.  
  
LoonyLuna: : :gasps: : Hermione! How could you say that?  
  
ProngsieJunior: Yea, Hermione! How could you? You were supposed to be a role model. How could I ever look up to you with that look in my eyes?  
  
WeaselKing: What look in your eyes?  
  
ProngsieJunior: The look that says "I LOVE YOU HERMIONE! MARRY ME!"  
  
GrangerQueen: Yea, because we both love each other.  
  
HotTemperedGin: HERMIONE!  
  
WeaselKing: HARRY!  
  
ProngsieJunior: Relax you guys, we were only kidding. Hermione is like a sister I've never had.  
  
GrangerQueen: Yea, of course. Harry is like a brother I've never had.  
  
HotTemperedGin: Are you sure?  
  
WeaselKing: Why are you so interested, Gin?  
  
HotTemperedGin: No reason. I'm just wondering about things for you.  
  
WeaselKing: What do you mean?  
  
MugglePhotographer: Oh, give it a break, Ron. We all know that you have a thing for Hermione.  
  
WeaselKing: Huh? No I don't.  
  
HotTemperedGin: Yes you do.  
  
ProngsieJunior: Yes you do.  
  
MugglePhotographer: Yes you do.  
  
GrangerQueen: You do?  
  
MugglePhotographer: Listen guys, I've got to go. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye!  
  
GrangerQueen: Bye, Colin!  
  
ProngsieJunior: Bye!  
  
HotTemperedGin: Byebye!  
  
WeaselKing: Bye!  
  
MugglePhotographer has logged out.  
  
GrangerQueen: So, anyway, where were we?  
  
GrangerQueen: Oh yea...you do, Ron?  
  
WeaselKing: I can't talk about it right now, Hermione! Can I talk to you later? I'll owl you or something.  
  
GrangerQueen: YOU DO YOU DO YOU DO YOU DO!!! I like you, too!  
  
ProngsieJunior: Wow! I wondered when this day would happen. I'm glad it's here. I think we should celebrate in this chat-room.  
  
WeaselKing: I like you too, Herms.  
  
GrangerQueen: First off, my name is HERMIONE! Not Herms. Second, Harry, are you mad? I mean honestly.  
  
HotTemperedGin: You people are weird.  
  
WeaselKing: Look who's talking.  
  
HotTemperedGin: Shut up, Ron.  
  
WeaselKing: Shut up, Ginny.  
  
ProngsieJunior: Can you two leave this sibling rivalry out of this chat- room please?  
  
HotTemperedGin: Yes, Mr. Potter.  
  
WeaselKing: Whatever you say so...: :rolls eyes: :  
  
ProngsieJunior: I'm really glad Colin gave me this laptop. I can talk to you guys all the time. It's really fun.  
  
HotTemperedGin: Yea, it's bloody brilliant, don't you think? I mean, I thought I'd never use a Muggle thing and here I am, using one. I had to hide this from Dad, though. He's still nuts about Muggle things.  
  
WeaselKing: I wonder who the DADA teacher will be this year. Yay! Our last year at Hogwarts is finally here.  
  
GrangerQueen: Yea, but we did have nice memories here, though.  
  
ProngsieJunior: I met you guys. I finally met Remus and Snuffles. I learned the truth about Voldemort. (Stop bickering, Ron!)  
  
HotTemperedGin: Speaking of Snuffles, how are you doing? I mean I know it's been only about a year, but still, how are you?  
  
ProngsieJunior: I've been okay, but sometimes I get this guilty feeling that he only died because of me.  
  
HotTemperedGin: Harry, he died the way he would've wanted to die. Fighting. I know you miss him a lot, but remember a lot of people who are alive also love you.  
  
WeaselKing: Yea, mate, she's right. I love you as a friend! : :shudders at the thought of anything else: :  
  
GrangerQueen: Harry, I love you as a sister.  
  
HotTemperedGin: Harry, I know you know about that stupid crush I had on you a long time ago. But over the years, no matter how hard I tried to hide it, it has changed. Harry, I love you.  
  
GrangerQueen: : :squeals: : Yay! You finally said it!  
  
WeaselKing: What do you mean 'You finally said it!'?  
  
GrangerQueen: Well, wasn't it kind of obvious that Ginny still had feelings for Harry?  
  
WeaselKing: Hermione, none of us here are as smart as you. And you know it. So how do you expect a "dense" boy like me know about these things? They are girls things for crying out loud.  
  
ProngsieJunior: You...you...love...you love me?  
  
HotTemperedGin: Yes I do. And I don't care if you ignore me or not, but that's the truth.  
  
ProngsieJunior: I love you, too, Ginny.  
  
WeaselKing: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY POTTER? YOU LOVE MY SISTER? MY BABY SISTER?  
  
GrangerQueen: Oh come on Ron, you knew it was meant to be.  
  
WeaselKing: Yea, I guess so. Sorry Harry, I'm just a LITTLE shocked, that's all. I don't care, honestly.  
  
HotTemperedGin: Wow.  
  
GrangerQueen: Ron! We have to go to the meeting tomorrow. Get off line!  
  
WeaselKing: Oh yea! The meeting.  
  
GrangerQueen has logged off.  
  
WeaselKing has logged off.  
  
ProngsieJunior: What was that all about?  
  
HotTemperedGin: They wanted to leave us alone, I'm thinking. Or atleast Hermione did since she talked about this "meeting" whatever that is about.  
  
ProngsieJunior: Ginny?  
  
HotTemperedGin: Harry?  
  
ProngsieJunior: Will you go out with me?  
  
HotTemperedGin: : :gasps: :  
  
ProngsieJunior: Have I killed you?  
  
HotTemperedGin: Is that even a question?! Of course I'll go out with you.  
  
ProngsieJunior: : :grins: : Isn't it awkward with the whole subject online?  
  
HotTemperedGin: Yea, it is very weird. If it was face-to-face, I would've kissed you a billion times already.  
  
WeaselKing has logged in.  
  
GrangerQueen has logged in.  
  
WeaselKing: Hermione! There is not bloody meeting until next week.  
  
GrangerQueen: Language, Ron, language.  
  
WeaselKing: Whatever! The only person I love and she goes around nagging me about everything.  
  
WeaselKing: Oops.  
  
GrangerQueen: "The only person I love" - is that supposed to mean me?  
  
ProngsieJunior: Isn't that obvious, Hermione?  
  
HotTemperedGin: It's more than obvious. It's just meant to be.  
  
GrangerQueen: I've got to go now. I have to eat dinner.  
  
WeaselKing: Bye Hermione!  
  
HotTemperedGin: Bye!  
  
ProngsieJunior: Bye!  
  
GrangerQueen: Bye! I'll talk to you guys tomorrow.  
  
GrangerQueen has logged off.  
  
WeaselKing: I'll go too. I have to go to the bathroom.  
  
HotTemperedGin: I'm sure Harry and I don't need details.  
  
ProngsieJunior: Goodbye!  
  
WeaselKing has logged off.  
  
ProngsieJunior: I wish I could kiss you at the moment.  
  
HotTemperedGin: Me, too, Harry. When are you coming to the Burrow?  
  
ProngsieJunior: In a week.  
  
HotTemperedGin: A week is a long time.  
  
ProngsieJunior: It's a very long time.  
  
HotTemperedGin: I've got to go, Harry. Mom's calling us all for dinner.  
  
ProngsieJunior: Okay, bye Ginny!  
  
HotTemperedGin: I love you!  
  
ProngsieJunior: I love you, too!  
  
HotTemperedGin has logged off.  
  
ProngsieJunior has logged off.  
  
~_~  
  
Well what do you think?  
  
R E V I E W R E V I E W R E V I E W R E V I E W R E V I E W R E V I E W R E V I E W 


	2. ChApTeR tWo

Author's Note: OH MY GOD! Thank you for the reviews! I never imagined I would get 5 reviews in just a day! =D Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
May: Thanks for your review. And here's a chappie just for you! (he, he...that rhymes!)  
  
Ghost: Another one just for you! And thanks for you review! (he, he...it rhymes again! =D)  
  
flying-piggy-123: LOL! Thanks for your review! =D  
  
Bond & Duckie: Thanks for your review! =)  
  
hariku-jewl-chan: Thanks for your review! Yea, I liked that part too. =D  
  
x0firefly0x: LOL! Thanks for your review! =D  
  
~_~ F. Y. I. ~_~  
  
Ron: WeaselKing  
  
Hermione: GrangerQueen  
  
Harry: ProngsieJunior  
  
Ginny: HotTemperedGin  
  
Neville: Longbottom97  
  
Luna: LoonyLuna  
  
Dean: DeanIsAnArtist  
  
Parvati: DivintionGirl  
  
Seamus: FinniganBoy80  
  
Lavender: PrincessUnicornsClouds  
  
Colin: MugglePhotographer  
  
And just for this chapter:  
  
Draco: GrayEyedMalfoy  
  
Fred: PranksterWeasel  
  
George: GryffindorWeasel  
  
Cho: ConceitedCho (A/N: =D)  
  
~_~ F. Y. I. ~_~  
  
[This is at 4:00 in the morning.]  
  
ProngsieJunior has logged in.  
  
HotTemperedGin has logged in.  
  
ProngsieJunior: Hey Ginny!  
  
HotTemperedGin: Hey Harry!  
  
PranksterWeasel has logged in.  
  
ProngsieJunior: Umm...who are you?  
  
PranksterWeasel: Harry! Wow! Your SN is so easy to recognize.  
  
ProngsieJunior: Again...who are you?  
  
GryffindorWeasel has logged in.  
  
PranksterWeasel: Hey Forge!  
  
GryffindorWeasel: Hey Gred!  
  
HotTemperedGin: Fred? George? I didn't know you guys had laptops or computers.  
  
PranksterWeasel: We got it yesterday.  
  
HotTemperedGin: Oh I see.  
  
GrayEyedMalfoy has logged in.  
  
ProngsieJunior: Is it my imagination or has Malfoy logged in?  
  
GrayEyedMalfoy: Who the hell are you people?  
  
HotTemperedGin: Malfoy?! Ugh! What are you doing online? I thought Muggle things were too stupid for you.  
  
GrayEyedMalfoy: Weaselette? Is that you?  
  
ProngsieJunior: Don't call her that, Malfoy. You bloody git.  
  
GrayEyedMalfoy: Oh great. All hail Saint Potter.  
  
GryffindorWeasel: Shut up Malfoy.  
  
HotTemperedGin: And you still haven't answered my question, Malfoy. Why are you online?  
  
GrayEyedMalfoy: Because I want to?  
  
HotTemperedGin: But why? I thought that there was a law that Slytherins cannot touch Muggle things at all.  
  
GrayEyedMalfoy: Crabbe was being stupid and he got me one of these "LAPTOP" things, so I thought I might as well use it.  
  
LoonyLuna has logged in.  
  
LoonyLuna: Hello.  
  
ProngsieJunior: Hi Luna!  
  
GrayEyedMalfoy: Ha, ha...what a stupid SN! Loony!!! What's wrong with you, Lovegood?  
  
LoonyLuna: Why is Malfoy online on our chat room?  
  
GrayEyedMalfoy: I'll go now. I'm obviously not wanted.  
  
ProngsieJunior: Wow! Malfoy figured out something! Good Job! : :sarcastic: :  
  
GrayEyedMalfoy: Goodbye.  
  
GrayEyedMalfoy has logged out.  
  
GryffindorWeasel: Yea, we should go to. We have to be at the store in an hour. I'll talk to you guys later, maybe. Bye!  
  
PranksterWeasel: Bye!  
  
PranksterWeasel has logged out.  
  
GryffindorWeasel has logged out.  
  
LoonyLuna: So how come you guys are online right now?  
  
HotTemperedGin: I couldn't sleep so I just came online.  
  
ProngsieJunior: Yea same here.  
  
LoonyLuna: What's new with you people?  
  
GrangerQueen has logged in.  
  
GrangerQueen: Hello!  
  
ProngsieJunior: Hey Hermione!  
  
LoonyLuna: Hi!  
  
HotTemperedGin: Hey!  
  
HotTemperedGin: Hermione! Guess what?!  
  
GrangerQueen: What?  
  
ProngsieJunior: Malfoy was online!  
  
GrangerQueen: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
LoonyLuna: Yea, it was true.  
  
GrangerQueen: What did he say?  
  
HotTemperedGin: He was NOT being himself. Kind of surprising there.  
  
PrincessUnicornsClouds has logged in.  
  
GrangerQueen: Hey Lavender! I haven't heard from you in awhile.  
  
PrincessUnicornsClouds: Hi Hermione! Yea, same here! How are you?  
  
GrangerQueen: I'm pretty good. And you?  
  
PrincessUnicornsClouds: Alright. Can't wait for Hogwarts to start again!  
  
ProngsieJunior: Hi Lavender.  
  
PrincessUnicornsClouds: Hi Harry.  
  
HotTemperedGin: Hello Lavender!  
  
LoonyLuna: Hi Lavender!  
  
PrincessUnicornsClouds: Hi Gin! Hi Luna!  
  
Longbottom97 has logged in.  
  
Longbottom97: Hello!  
  
PrincessUnicornsClouds: Hi!  
  
HotTemperedGin: Hey!  
  
ProngsieJunior: Hey!  
  
GrangerQueen: Hi!  
  
LoonyLuna: Hi Neville!  
  
PrincessUnicornsClouds: You know what? I'm going to go now because my family and I are going to France for one week and we are starting right now. I'll talk to you guys in one week! Bye for now!  
  
Longbottom97: Bye Lavender!  
  
HotTemperedGin: Bye!  
  
GrangerQueen: Bye!  
  
ProngsieJunior: Bye!  
  
LoonyLuna: Byebye!  
  
ConceitedCho has logged in.  
  
HotTemperedGin: Ugh! Chang is online.  
  
LoonyLuna: Hello Cho!  
  
GrangerQueen: Hi Cho!  
  
Longbottom97: Hello Cho!  
  
ConceitedCho: Hi Luna. Hi Hermione! Hey Neville! You too, Weasley.  
  
ProngsieJunior: Hey Cho! What's happening?  
  
ConceitedCho: Who's "ProngsieJunior"?  
  
HotTemperedGin: It's my brother, Ron.  
  
GrangerQueen: Ginny!  
  
Longbottom97: Ginny!  
  
ProngsieJunior: Ginny!  
  
HotTemperedGin: What? Don't you dare tell her who you are! Remember who I am?! YOUR GIRLFRIEND!  
  
ProngsieJunior: Ugh! Fine. I am not Ron, though, Cho. It's Seamus.  
  
ConceitedCho: Oh. Who is Seamus?  
  
HotTemperedGin: I like your SN. It fits you perfectly. Conceited you are.  
  
ConceitedCho: Shut up, Weasley.  
  
HotTemperedGin: Why don't you, Chang?  
  
ConceitedCho: So, anyway, do any of you know Harry Potter's SN? I want to talk to him. I really like him - more than a friend.  
  
^_^ Separate IM window ^_^  
  
HotTemperedGin: Did you read that?! "I really like him - more than a friend."  
  
ProngsieJunior: Of course I read that.  
  
HotTemperedGin: Well? Aren't you going to do anything about it?  
  
ProngsieJunior: What can I do about it? I told her that I'm Seamus.  
  
HotTemperedGin: You could tell her that "Harry already has a girlfriend."  
  
ProngsieJunior: What if she asks "Who?"  
  
HotTemperedGin: Say "A Muggle that lives by him."  
  
ProngsieJunior: LOL, Ginny! But fine, whatever.  
  
HotTemperedGin: : :grins: :  
  
ProngsieJunior: I love you.  
  
HotTemperedGin: I love you, too.  
  
^_^ Meanwhile, in the chat-room...^_^  
  
ConceitedCho: So, anyway, do any of you know Harry Potter's SN? I want to talk to him. I really like him - more than a friend.  
  
GrangerQueen: Oh I see. Yea, Harry doesn't have a computer or laptop.  
  
LoonyLuna: Yea we don't know.  
  
Longbottom97: I have no idea.  
  
ProngsieJunior: He already has a girlfriend, Cho. Sorry.  
  
ConceitedCho: Who?  
  
HotTemperedGin: A Muggle that lives by him.  
  
ConceitedCho: Oh okay. Well whatever. If he ever gets a laptop or computer, tell him about my SN.  
  
HotTemperedGin: Yea, sure whatever.  
  
ConceitedCho: By the way Weasley, why do you hate me so much?  
  
HotTemperedGin: I don't know. I just do.  
  
ConceitedCho: Do you still have that stupid idiotic crush on Harry?  
  
HotTemperedGin: No.  
  
ConceitedCho: Good.  
  
HotTemperedGin: I love him.  
  
ConceitedCho: WHAT?!  
  
HotTemperedGin: I love him.  
  
ConceitedCho: Oh, very funny. Ha, ha, ha...  
  
HotTemperedGin: I'm not kidding.  
  
GrangerQueen: She's really not kidding.  
  
Longbottom97: Yea, she's in love with him.  
  
ConceitedCho: You Gryffindors think you're all that. Atleast I don't go to Hogwarts anymore.  
  
LoonyLuna: : :ahem: : I'm a Ravenclaw.  
  
ConceitedCho: You might as well be a Gryffindor. You're stupid enough to be one.  
  
ProngsieJunior: Don't you dare insult my house or my friends.  
  
ConceitedCho: And who are you? Lord Voldemort? Never mind, he's dead. But anyway, who are you?  
  
ProngsieJunior: I'm Harry.  
  
ConceitedCho: What?  
  
ProngsieJunior: Harry Potter.  
  
ConceitedCho: No you're not.  
  
Longbottom97: Yes he is.  
  
LoonyLuna: That's Harry.  
  
GrangerQueen: My best friend Harry.  
  
HotTemperedGin: My boyfriend Harry.  
  
ConceitedCho: Then why did you say you were someone else?  
  
ProngsieJunior: Because I don't want you to have my SN.  
  
ConceitedCho: Why?  
  
ProngsieJunior: Cho, I don't have that stupid crush on you anymore. That ended about two years ago.  
  
ConceitedCho: Why?  
  
ProngsieJunior: I always thought you were smart. Now I realize how dumb you are.  
  
ConceitedCho: I am NOT dumb!  
  
ProngsieJunior: You shouldn't be the judge of that. And I love my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley.  
  
ConceitedCho: Oh, go snog your girlfriend.  
  
HotTemperedGin: I'm afraid that's not possible. We are not together at the moment. He's at his house and I'm at mine.  
  
ConceitedCho has logged off.  
  
GrangerQueen: Conceited she is.  
  
Longbottom97: I should go now. I'll talk to you guys later!  
  
LoonyLuna: Yea me too.  
  
GrangerQueen: Me three.  
  
HotTemperedGin: Bye Neville, Luna and Hermione!  
  
ProngsieJunior: Bye!  
  
GrangerQueen has logged off.  
  
LoonyLuna has logged off.  
  
Longbottom97 has logged off.  
  
HotTemperedGin: Why did you ever like that conceited loser?  
  
ProngsieJunior: I don't know. Maybe because I thought she was pretty.  
  
HotTemperedGin: Oh.  
  
ProngsieJunior: Of course, I only think one woman is beautiful now and she's my girlfriend. I'm in love with her. Will you please tell her that no one is as beautiful as her and that I was being stupid when I used to like Cho?  
  
HotTemperedGin: Awww, Harry!  
  
ProngsieJunior: It's true though.  
  
HotTemperedGin: I should go now. Mom's calling us down for breakfast.  
  
ProngsieJunior: Okay, bye!  
  
HotTemperedGin: Bye!  
  
ProngsieJunior has logged off.  
  
HotTemperedGin has logged off.  
  
^_^  
  
I hope you guys liked that chapter. It was 10 pages on Word! REVIEW!!! 


	3. AuThOr'S nOtE

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile...  
  
I need suggestions for screen names for Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Trelawaney. Oops, I can't spell her name. Oh well...  
  
iI =D 


	4. YeT aNoThEr AuThOr'S nOtE

Hey Guys! Sorry that this is not a chapter! Well, I was updating a story (I'll keep the surprise for you. Yes, I'm evil, I know. =P) and I was wondering how you do the bold, italics and underlines in a story. Please review or email me (freewriter123@hotmail.com) ASAP. Thanks in advance! =D  
  
BTW, I found this great site () for any RON AND HERMIONE ships. It's really awesome. Try looking me up. I'm not DreamOnForever on that one though. I am MysteryWriter.  
  
So, please review or email me ASAP! Thank you!  
  
~*~ DreamOnForever ~*~ 


	5. He He, AnOtHeR aUtHoR'S NoTe

Anyone want to be my BETA reader for my new story that I'm writing? It's called "Harry Potter and this thing called 'Love'". If I do say so myself, I think it's pretty good.  
  
E-mail me (freewriter123@hotmail.com), don't review. I want to keep the identity of my BETA reader a secret.  
  
Please e-mail me as soon as possible.  
  
Love, bDreamOnForeverb 


End file.
